Broken Love
by aqra
Summary: summary will james potter finally get lily evans to date him? is remus lupin getting a girl of his intrest? is sirius, yes the sirius black total hottie and major player of hogwarts, in love? this stars two american girls finding out they're witches with
1. Yay a trip

**Broken Love**

Summary:

lily nd james finally together? remus nd a luv? nd omg! it kant be true! sirius in luv wit sumone? read nd find out teh answer to all dese...(no peter!) plz read

**Chapter 1: Yay a trip!**

"Girls, wake up!" a bright, cheery voice said.

She came into the room and opened the shades. It was a bright, sunny California morning.

"You both area going to be late for your plane."

"Five more minutes Mom," a very tired sixteen year old whined

"Now!"

"Okay I'm up," Melody said, very alarmed. "Katy, get up"

"Ten more minutes," said a very tired lump of blankets.

"Come on. Get up, we're going to be late for our plane."

"Nu uh. We have," looks at the clock, "three hours"

"Yea, but judging how long you take to get ready, we'll only have an hour to eat and get to the airport." Melly said getting irritated. (Melly or Mel is short for Melody)

"That's not true!" yelled and offended looking Katy. "Well, maybe just a tad." The girls laughed.

"Okay, you're up. Now hit the showers."

"Why don't you, Melly? You were up first"

"Because, Katy, you are the guest, so you go first."

"Aww! But-"

"Nope, go."

"Ugh, fine! Your house, your rules"

Pretty soon, they were almost done. Katy had on a baby tee and black jeans with her brown hair in a pony tail. Melly had on a red halter top, blue jeans, and her black hair down.

"Ready girls?" the same cheery voice that woke them up walked in with a tray of food.

"Ooh. Food!" Katy and Melly shouted.

"My gosh. You girls eat a lot. Okay you two have fun and don't cause trouble in London."

"Alrightyz, Ms. Mellyz Mom," Katy said getting up.

**Flash Forward**

"Okay, you wanna go to our hotel and change into some clean clothes?" Melly asked.

"Sure"

The girls went to check in and changed.

"Hey Melz, you wanna get out of London for awhile? You know maybe Paris for some shopping?"

"Sure. But we need to get back here in a few days. School starts in two weeks."

thirty minutes later

"You mean we have to wait for the next train?" Katy whined leaning against a wall that divides platforms nine and ten.

"Yups. Then we-"

"Whoa! Melly! Help!"


	2. Longer than Expected

**Broken love**

**Recap frm chapter 1**

"Okay, you wanna go to our hotel and change into some clean clothes?" Melly asked.

"Sure"

The girls went to check in and changed.

"Hey Melz, you wanna get out of London for awhile? You know maybe Paris for some shopping?"

"Sure. But we need to get back here in a few days. School starts in two weeks."

thirty minutes later

"You mean we have to wait for the next train?" Katy whined leaning against a wall that divides platforms nine and ten.

"Yups. Then we-"

"Whoa! Melly! Help!"

**Chapter two: Longer than Expected**

"Ow! Thanks for landing on me," Katy said sarcastically. "Um. Where are we?"

"Uh…not sure," Melly answered even more confused.

"Hello ladies," a deep voice said behind them.

They turned around to find a tall, good looking guy staring at them.

"I'm Sirius Black. May I ask who you lovely ladies are?"

"I;m Katrina Pennington. Katy for short. That's Melody Cheslar. Mel for short," Katy said. "Um… where are we?"

"You are at the Hogwarts Express. What's Mel doing?" Sirius asked.

Katy stared at Melly. She was staring at what she was doing. Melly was staring at a box. It lifted and dropped.

"Melz. What are you doing?" Katy gave her a funny face.

"Oy. James! Remus! Over here!" Sirius shouted before Melly could answer. "Come on ladies. Get on the train."

They were confused but went anyway and were introduced in a compartment.

"What year and house are you two in?" James asked

The girls looked at each other. "Sorry. What?" Melly asked

"Are you Muggles?" James asked

"They can't be. They wouldn't have been able to go through the wall," Remus said

"Wait, Katy. Weren't you leaning against a wall? You know before we fell," Melly asked facing Katy

"Oh my gosh. You're right, it was a wall," Katy answered. "Um…guys what are muggles?"

"Non-magic folk," Sirius simply said

"What!" the girls yelled in unison

The boys told the girls all about magic and Hogwarts. It was silent. A red head with emerald green eyes and a brunette with hazel eyes walk by and stopped at their compartment door.

"Hello Lily. How bout you and me go out sometime?" James asked

"How about no," the red head, apparently Lily, snapped. The brunette walked over to Remus, sat on his lap, and kissed him on the cheek.

"Hey babe. Missed you," she said

"Hey honey. I missed you too," Remus answered. "Oh Lily, Kaylie this is Katrina Pennington and Melody Cheslar. Katy, Melly this is Lily Evans and Kaylie Parks."

"Nice to meet you two," Lily said extending her arm. Katy shook it. The seven talked until they got off the train. They all climbed into a carriage. When the carriage stopped, they were approached by a stern woman.

"Are you two Ms. Pennington and Ms. Cheslar?" she asked. They nodded. "I'm Professor McGonagall (is that you spell her name?) The headmaster would like to see you. Come with me. The rest of you go to the Great Hall."

"Well hello," an older man said as they walked in. "You are Ms. Melody Cheslar and Ms. Katrina Pennington, I presume." They nodded as he continued. "I am Professor Dumbledore. You must be wondering why you are here. Well you two have a special power. Practical Magic. You two can do magic without a wand unlike other witches and wizards. You can do magic with your mind, the movement of your hand, and the concentration of your eyes. That explains why that box moved under your gaze Ms. Cheslar. Now we have contacted your parents. You are going to be studying here at Hogwarts. You will also be sixth year Gryffindor. Now, any questions?"

"How come we didn't know about this until now?" Katy asked.

"You see, you r powers weren't active until you were fifteen," the Professor answered. "Anything else?" they shook their heads. "Your wands will be sent to you soon because you will need a wand for your classes. You may go."

"Wow. This is weird," said Melly. Katy agreed. They walked to the Great Hall. After dinner, they went to bed.


	3. Fun First Day

Broken Love

Recap frm chapter 3

"How come we didn't know about this until now?" Katy asked.

"You see, you r powers weren't active until you were fifteen," the Professor answered. "Anything else?" they shook their heads. "Your wands will be sent to you soon because you will need a wand for your classes. You may go."

"Wow. This is weird," said Melly. Katy agreed. They walked to the Great Hall. After dinner, they went to bed.

Chapter three: Fun First Day

"Katez! Melz! Kayz! Get up!" shouted an irritated red head. "We're going to be late for our first day of classes!"

"Calm your jets Lilz. I'm up," Katy answered. "Apparently, Melly isnt. I got an idea." Katy looked at Melly's blanket. It took awhile but it lifted. Kaylie got up just in time to see the show.

"Where's my blanket?" Melly asked. The other three laughed

"Hey how'd you do that?" Lily asked

"Yea, how did you do that?" Sirius asked as the boys walked in.

"How did you boys get in here?" Lily asked

"That's our little secret my dear Lily," James answered.

Lily gave him a face. He smirked.

"Anyways, well long story short, Katy and I can do magic without one of those wand things," Melly an answered their question from before. "Now, why are you boys in here?"

"Well, we heard Lily scream then laughing so we came to see what's up," Sirius answered

"Okay you boys need to leave so we girls could change," Kaylie said

The boys left after complaining and the girls got ready. Kaylie gave Katy and Melly their school uniform.

The boys were waiting for them on the couch. They went down to breakfast. While they were eating they got their class schedule: Potions, Herbology, Muggle Studies, Divination, DADA, Transfiguration, Astronomy, and Care for Magical creatures. Katy and Melly got their wands.

After all their classes and dinner, they went to bed.


	4. Nighttime Chat

**Broken Love**

**chapter four: Nighttime Chat**

**Friday Night**

**--- Girls Dorm ---**

"**So anyone you like here, Melly?" Katy asked out of the blue**

"**Not really," Melly answered. "No one compares"**

"**Compares to what?" Kaylie asks curiously**

"**Tommy," Katy says before covering her mouth. "Oops"**

"**Katy!" Melly yelled. "Ugh oh well"**

"**Who's Tommy" Kaylie smirked**

"**Just an old friend," Melly said quickly**

**Kaylie and Katy gave her a look.**

"**Oh fine, it's this guy I used to like." Melly pouted**

"**Anyways Lily, who or what are you possessed by to keep you from listening to us?"**

"**James," simply answered for Lily**

"**Am not!" Lily blushed**

"**If you liked him, why didn't you say yes when he asked you out before," asked Melly**

"**Because he's an egotistic prat," Lily said as if it were obvious**

"**Sorry Lilz, any other girl in this school would have to disagree with you," Katy said**

"**How 'bout this Lilz? You go to Hogsmeade with him and if you don't like him after, we won't bother you about it anymore. Come on, he's liked you for the past five years. Give him a shot," Kaylie suggested**

"**Fine, but the minute he gets on my nerves, I don't hav to be around him anymore," Lily agreed**

"**Deal!" the other three said**

**---Boys Dorm---**

"**Sp Prongs. How many girls are you going to ask out?" Sirius asked**

"**Let me guess," Remus said, "one and its going to be a redhead."**

**Sirius and Remus high fived. They were in their dorm talking and eating junk**

"**You think she'll say yes if I ask her to Hogsmeade tomorrow?" James asked over their laughing**

"**You can't be serious," Remus said**

"**Of course he can't. I'm the one and only Sirius," Sirius pointed out. "I'll bet you ten galleons, she'll say yes, Remus"**

"**You're on," Remus said shaking Sirius's hand**

'**I hope she says yes,' James thought**


	5. Hogsmeade

**Broken Love**

**Chapter five: Hogsmeade**

The girls woke up by the sun the next morning. They got ready slowly though. Melly had on a green blouse and black jeans. Kaylie had on a red off the shoulder top and a mini denim skirt. Katy had on a baby blue halter top and dark blue jeans. Lily wore a pink blouse and a black skirt. They all had their hair in a high ponytail.

"Hey Lils, you wanna be my date for Hogsmeade?" James asked seeing the girls walk down from the dorms. Katy nudged Lily.

"Um sure why not," Lily answered bringing shock to the boys.

"Really?" James asked. Lily nodded and smiled.

"Yeah! I won!" Sirius yelled while Remus shook his head.

After breakfast, the seven got into carriages and headed to Hogsmeade.

"So, where to first?" Sirius asked no one in particular as he hopped out of the carriage.

"How about the Three Broomsticks?" Kaylie asked. Everyone nodded. Kaylie and Remus

walked together ahead, James and Lily walked slowly behind, and Sirius, Melly, and Katy walked in the middle. When they got to the crowded pub, they ordered, drank, and left.

"Hey I want candy!" Katy said excitedly.

"Okay, we'll go get candy," Sirius said.

"Why don't you guys go ahead. Kaylie and I are going to go to the bookstore," Remus said grabbing Kaylie's hand as they left.

"What book could he be looking for in Kaylie's mouth?" James said grinning at Sirius.

"Hey Melly, isn't that-" Katy started.

"I gotta go," Melly said quickly, walking past the person Katy was talking about.

"Mel?" the person asked. "Melody! Hey Katy. Long time no see," he said hugging Katy. "Wait what are you doing here?"

"Hey Tommy!" Katy said perkily back. "I could ask you the same question. Wait, who's this?" Katy was staring at what caused Melly to walk off.

"Oh. This is my sister, Cassandra," Tommy said. She waved shyly.

"Aren't you going to introduce us?" Sirius asked.

"Oh, sorry. Guys, this is Tommy and Cassandra. Tommy, Cassandra, this is Sirius, James, and Lily," Katy said pointing to them. "Tommy is an old friend.

"Oh so this is Tommy," Lily smirked.

"Yes I'm Tommy. Where'd Mel go?" Tommy asked.

"Oh shoot, Lily help me find her. James, sorry for ruining your date," Katy said before grabbing Lily's arm and leaving.

"Let me guess, Mel ran off because of that one girl?" Lily asked.

"Yups," Katy confirmed. "Melly!" Melly was walking with tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Hey, what's the matter?" Lily asked walking towards her.

"Nothing," Melly whispered. "It's just that girl he was walking with-"

"-was his sister," Katy finished.

"Really?" Melly's face lifted. "She's pretty tall."

"Yes, now dry those tears and let's go back," Katy smiled and they walked back.

"Mel," Tommy started to say.

"Hey," Melly said hugging him. "Hi, I'm Melody." Melly was facing Cassandra.

"So I've heard," she giggled. "I'm Cassandra, call me Cassy."

"Hey, Mel, we need to talk," Tommy said gesturing her to come with him. "Cassy, stay with Katy."

"Whatever," Cassy nodded. "Make sure you get back before we have that meeting."

"I'll try." Tommy and Melly walked away.

"So, tell me about Hogwarts," Cassy said.

"Are your guys transferring to Hogwarts?" Katy asked excitedly.

"Yes, I'm suppose to be in something called third year Gryffindor. We're transferring from Durmstrang," Cassy replied.

"So that's why Tommy moved," Katy said. "You went to a new school. Hey, how come Tommy never mentioned he had a sister?"

"Oh, he didn't know until he moved. I lived in the magic world all my life," Cassy answered.

After a little more talking, the five that were left walked back to the castle where Cassy was introduced to Remus and Kaylie while Lily and James sneaked off somewhere. Then they went to dinner.

- - - at the same time - - -

"So," Tommy started, "how's it going?" they were walking on the quidditch pitch.

"S'okay," Melly answered. "How about you?"

"Same."

"Why are you here?" Melly asked quickly stopping.

"I transferred from Durmstrang. Why are you here? Why didn't you tell me you were a witch?"

"I didn't know. Me and Katy, well, we fell, let's just say that."

"Oh, why'd you run away?"

"I thought Cassy was-"

"You thought I was going out with my sister who I've known for four years. That's just wrong. Why do you care?" He asked grinning stupidly.

"Well, you left without saying anything."

"Mel, I need to tell you that I really like you. I've always liked you." he stopped and kissed her.

"I like you too," Melly said when they broke apart.

"Where have you two been up to?" Katy asked as Melly and Tommy walked in.

"Nowhere, nowhere at all," Melly answered.

"I bet," Lily said sitting between Katy and James. The two girls were laughing their heads off.

"Tommy! Your late!" Casy scolded coming down from the girls' staircase.

"I was just at the quidditch pitch," Tommy said.

"Well you made me go see the headmaster alone! Luckily David offered to come with me," Cassy sighed.

"Wait who's David?" Tommy demanded.

"Gosh Tommy," Katy laughed. "You're so dumb! He's a boy. You know one just like you. Well, I'm not really sure but yeah. A boy is a person who tinkles standing. And you call me slow!"

"You are slow!" Melly and Tommy shouted in unison.

"Hey, I'm the short one remember? No need to gang up on me," Katy said back.

"So, what did you guys do?" Melly asked sitting on both Katy and Lily. "And where's Kaylie and Remus?"

"Hey! Get your own girlfriend!" James yelled pulling Lily from underneath Melly, making her fall into Lily's spot, and putting Lily into his lap.

"Girlfriend?" Katy asked.

"And when were you going to tell us this, Lily?" Melly winked.

"Yeah Prongs, when!" Sirius demanded in mock-hurt.

"Um, a quarter to never!" Lily screamed running upstairs. The girls followed with Kaylie joining after awhile. The boys stayed in the common room getting to know Tommy and Sirius telling them that he really liked Katy. They ended up all staying up and fell asleep after midnight.


	6. Too Early for this

**Broken Love**

Chapter six: Too Early for This

(A/N: this chapter is really pointless…leads to something though)

Katy woke up wit a start from a dream she had. It was a dream from her childhood. She looked at the clock and was surprised. It was only 6:30 am on a Sunday. Katy got out of bed, took a shower, and headed to breakfast alone since no one was up yet. By the time she got out of her shower she had forgotten her dream, but she knew it was something bad. When she got to the Gryffindor table, an owl swooped down and dropped two letters in front of her. It was a letter from her parents and one from the Ministry of Magic.

'Ugh, too early to read some letter that says o we miss you and asking about my business. I'll just read both later,' Katy thought. She took a piece of toast and went back to the common room. "Where is everyone?"

"Asleep. Why aren't you?" a voice asked. It was Lily coming down the girls' staircase. "It's 8:00 on a Sunday morning, I'm surprised your up and about."

"I couldn't sleep, Ms. I'm-up-by-seven-every-morning. Imma go back up, okay?"

"Okay, I'll be in the if anyone asks," Lily said as she went into the portrait hole.

Katy got up to the dorm, dropped the letter on the nightstand, and flopped on her bed.

"Morning, you're up early," Melly said sitting up. "What's that?" Melly asked pointing to the letter.

"It's this letter I got at breakfast from the Ministry of Magic and my parents. You wanna go down to the common room until everyone is up on this glorious Sunday morning?" Katy laughed.

"Okay, let me just get ready first."

"Me too!" Kaylie said rushing to the bathroom before Melly could. Katy laughed while Melly pounded on the door.

"Hey Sirius!" Katy said plopping on the couch next to him. "Where are those other people u hang out with?"

"You mean my friends?" Sirius asked. "James and Tommy are still sleeping and Remus left an hour ago. He's up too early."

"Wait! You have friends? Stop the presses! Sirius Black has friends!" Katy exclaimed laughing. Her laughter was cut short because Sirius tackled her to the floor.

"You're going to pay for that!" Sirius said from on top of her.

"Whoa! Katy we sent you down alone and this is what happens?" Melly said. "I thought I raised you better then that!" She and Kaylie laughed.

"I didn't do anything! Sirius attacked a harmless girl!" Katy shouted from under him. "Rape! Um, child molester!"

"I didn't even do anything yet," Sirius rolled his eyes at her overly-dramatic answer. "Drama-queen."

"Oh, yet? So, you were gonna do something! Ahh! Guys! Help! I could be raped and you clearly don't care!" Katy yelled overly dramatic.

"Yeah, you're right we don't care. Have fun Sirius, come on Kaylie! Breakfast awaits!" Melly answered.

"How rude!" Katy said. "I thought I had better friends, but that's clearly not the case!"

"Why is it so loud down here?" James asked rubbing his eyes. "Whoa! Padfoot isn't there a little too many people here for you and Katy to be making out?"

"What! Katy and Sirius are making out in the common room?" Tommy said.

"What!" Lily and Remus said entering the common room.

"Oh my gosh! Sirius see? This is why we don't tackle each other down in the common room! People think stuff!" Katy exclaimed. Everyone laughed.

"Katy, I think we should tell them. They should know we've been madly in love since we saw each other at the train station!" Sirius said.

"Of course baby! Madly in love!" Katy said sarcastically putting her arms around his neck.

"Okay okay, we get the picture," Remus said as everyone laughed. The group spent the rest of the day in the common room just hanging out but Lily and Remus said the group should do their homework getting a lot of groans from everyone


End file.
